1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic material container for applying a cosmetic material and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as a structure in which a cap is detachably engaged with a container main body having a cosmetic material, for example, a rod-like cosmetic material or the like, the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H6-15 and Japanese Patent No. 3856860 have been known.
An engaging structure of a cosmetic material container described in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H6-15 is frequently employed in the case that the container is made of a metal. In a container main body formed as a cylindrical shape, a protruding portion is provided in a protruding manner at a plurality of positions of an outer peripheral surface of a peripheral wall of the container main body, and an elastic protruding portion having an elasticity in an internal direction so as to deflect is formed by piercing a pair of slits which extend in an axial direction so as to communicate between inner and outer sides of the container, in both sides in a peripheral direction of the protruding portion. On the other hand, in a cap which is formed as a closed-end cylindrical shape, it is structured such that a fitting step portion coming to a concave portion which can be engaged with the protruding portion in an axial direction is provided annularly in an inner peripheral surface of the cap. If the cap is installed with respect to the container main body, the elastic protruding portion of the container main body deflects in an internal direction, the protruding portion enters into the fitting step portion of the cap and the elastic protruding portion restores, whereby the cap engages with the container main body. On the other hand, if the cap is pulled out of the container main body, the elastic protruding portion of the container main body deflects in the internal direction, the protruding portion is detached from the fitting step portion of the cap, and the engagement of the cap with respect to the container main body is released.
Further, an engagement structure of a cosmetic material container described in the Japanese Patent No. 3856860 is frequently employed in the case that the container is made of a resin. In a container main body formed as a cylindrical shape, it is provided with a cylindrical internal device which constructs an outer peripheral side of the container main body, and one streak of annular rib is provided in a protruding manner along an outer peripheral surface of a peripheral wall of the internal device. On the other hand, in a cap formed as a closed-end cylindrical shape, an inner peripheral surface of the cap is provided with one streak of annular groove which can engaged with the annular rib in an axial direction. If the cap is inserted into and detached from the container main body, the annular gap of the cap and the annular rib of the container main body engage and disengage in the axial direction, whereby the cap is attached to and detached from the container main body.
In this case, in order to obtain the engagement structure of the container main body described in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H6-15, it is general that a cylinder body coming to the container main body is formed by pressing, the slit is formed by piercing the cylinder body, and the protruding portion is formed by pressing from an inner side of the cylinder body.
Further, in order to obtain the engagement structure of the container main body described in the Japanese Patent No. 3856860, there is employed an injection molding by a resin which uses an outer die having an inner peripheral surface corresponding to an outer surface of the container main body, particularly having an annular concave portion corresponding to the annular rib of the container main body, however, since the engagement portion comes to a forced release, it is general to use a split mold which can be released in a diametrical direction for the outer die.